Creams a what?
by Quaver Ava
Summary: I posted this to get the idea on the internet. Tails/cream. I first didn't like it, but now it's ok with me, after rewiting it. Cream and Tails just had their first kiss. But they have secrets to tell. Please flame me. I love to answer those flames. ;P


**This is just some insanely stupid idea I came up with. And if you hate it, good, because I hate it myself. The only reason I'm making this is to put the idea on the internet. Oh and because I laughed SO hard when the idea popped into my head, as I read a tails as a girl story. Oh and be warned. I'm not focusing on grammar. It's just a piece of random junk. Tails is about 16, and cream is about 14.**

Tails and Cream just finish their first kiss. But to them it felt kind of weird. Why well you'll see. Cream looked down onto her now boyfriend. Cream felt like she had to tell him, before their relationship turned ugly. She loved him with all her heart, but still she had to tell him. "Tails, I need to tell you something."

"I need to tell you something too." Tails said this with a guilty voice. "I'm not a virgin."

"WHAT!" was the only thing Cream could say. Tails wasn't a virgin, ha, her secret was better than his.

"No I'm just polling your ears, Creamy Hun. But I really do have something that might tear us apart to tell you." Tails said this while polling off his shirt. "Remember when I told you I broke my ribs so badly that I had to have them always bandaged, well I laid. I'm a _girl_."

Creams mouth had dropped as far as could go. Her friend for years had hidden this secret from her. "So what your real name the 'Tails'?" She asked.

"Well my parents wanted a boy, so they gave me a boy's name." Tails answered her while taking a device off of her neck that was under her fur. "So what did you want to tell me?" he, no now she said in a more feminine voice.

Cream choked at the irony. "Ok, I'll be blunt like you. I'm a _boy. _And my real name is Chocolate. When I was very young I dressed up as a girl like my mom. I had no dad, so my mom was my role model. After becoming friends with you guys I realized that if you knew I was a girl, you'd think me as a weirdo. _" _

"If you told me before I'd be able to show who I was. I had to except the fact that I was a gay girl." Tails said this a little annoyed that she began to think she was gay. Chocolate only laughed at her.

"I'm sorry Tails, but to tell you the truth I felt the same way you did. It took me a lot of thinking why I liked you so much. Matter of fact why are you dressed up as a boy any ways?" Chocolate said.

"Well where I lived before Sonic met me wasn't a very nice place for a girl at night. Good thing I was only five when I found that out. Otherwise… well just use your imagination. But when Sonic found me, I was being picked on by some idiot, and you know Sonic. He rescued me, and when he asked me if I wanted to be friends I said yes, and well I just never told him I was a girl, and he assumed I was a guy. And it's been that way until certain parts started growing, so I made the rib excuse, and used a voice changer to hide my feminineness. "

Chocolate smiled at tails. He always imaged this moment to be more of something, but the feelings that he thought he was going to have wasn't there. He just had the same feelings about Tails as before they kissed and confess. It was a little weird to say so himself. He did feel relieved to not be gay, but the only other feeling was, love. Love for the female fox in front of him now. But he still had to ask this question. "Do you love me Tails?"

Shocked by the sudden bluntness of it, Tails Became a little frustrated. "I had to except the fact I was gay. Even if you were still a Girl, I'd…" Tails had stopped in mid sentence. She had a pair of lips over hers. Apparently that's all I had to say, Tails thought to herself as she brought her arms around the rabbit.

Breaking apart, they looked into each other's eyes. And what they saw wasn't anything different. The thing they saw, was love…

**The idea. Cream being a boy. So go ahead and take this idea. Oh and tell me what you think about it. Just quickly give me a "lol" or "boo". I rewrote this, so I hope it's better than before, if you don't like the idea fine with me. But now after rewriting this, I kind of like it myself. (Makes face) **


End file.
